


Riddle's Whore

by Cleobitchra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleobitchra/pseuds/Cleobitchra
Summary: This story is for Beestung2050, she wrote an epic one shot for me and I just had to return the favor.  <3do yourself a favor and go read her works you kinky shits!





	Riddle's Whore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beestung2025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestung2025/gifts).



> Working on my smut.

Hermione looked shamefully at Riddle... her face blushing a bright pink as he continued sternly staring at her.

"I saw what you were doing Hermione... giving Malfoy a glimpse of your white panties when you crossed your legs in potions earlier. I saw the way he looked at you... and how he moved about trying to get comfortable with that hard on he suddenly had."

Moving to stand just in front of her he said in a low voice, "I also noticed that you liked the looks he was giving you. Did you enjoy teasing him, Hermione? "

She raised her eyes back up to his and only nodded a yes in answer.

He sighed deeply as he walked back across the Room of Requirement. Conjuring a chair to the middle of the floor, he sat down. Crooking his finger he motioned her over to him. Obediently she slowly began making her way to his chair.

"You know what I must do now, don't you?"

Again she nodded her head yes.

"Be a good girl and bend over my knee then."

Hermione lowered herself so that her tummy rested on his right thigh. Riddle could feel her body trembling, and smiled slyly to himself...

She could feel his hand brushing up her legs, past her knee... up towards her thighs. His fingertips just barely touching her now, slipping underneath the short skirt. His fingers tracing the path of her panty line before sliding up and pulling the waistband down. Lifting herself slightly to enable him to pull them over her hips and down her legs, she silently raised her feet. Rather than hearing, she intuitively knew when the silky material fell softly to the floor.

Riddle pulled her skirt up to her waist so that her ass was on display to him. He gazed for just a minute at her slit... He stretches out his pale hand a silver paddle with crystal snakes etched in a grand design. Hermione shivers at her favorite toy, her sex already glistening with wetness, in anticipation of what was sure to follow.

Hermione could feel his cock growing against her body, her thighs parting willingly, without thought. Riddle turned the silver paddle over and over in his hand before placing it the flat surface against her already warm cheeks. Rubbing the smooth surface of the instrument in circles, building up her anticipation for what is to shortly follow. His other hand running up and down her thighs, his thumb occasionally brushing against her increasingly wet lips.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek, trying desperately to hold back the low groan she could feel building in the back of her throat. His ever hardening cock pressing against her tummy. Her shirt becoming wet from the warm, sticky precum that had begun to ooze from the tip of the swollen head of his thick member.

Unable to take any more of his teasing, she spoke to him in a quiet voice filled with the respect he deserved. "Riddle, Sir, I know that I have been a very naughty girl. I am yours to do what you want with, if you feel as though my punishment should be the paddle, then so be it. I accept the discipline that you chose to give me with complete submission."

Smirking to himself, knowing that she wanted to be spanked more than anything. Knowing, even, that is the reason for her actions earlier in the evening. Crossing and uncrossing her legs repeatedly, giving Malfoy a view of the little white panties she had on, hoping that he could see the shadow of her mound beneath them. The flimsy material was so tight that the outline of her pussy lips could be seen. He also knew that she wasn't just putting on that little show for Draco, or even because of how much of a turn on it was for her to have men lusting after her body, but also that she knew how much it turned him on to have other men desire her. Want her. Need her. But never having her, because she was his. Entirely.

Thinking back to how Malfoy was unable to hide his growing interest in her, how he moved with an almost discomfort in his seat while he tried to maintain his lust. How obviously he was hoping to make the raging hard-on that he had, less noticeable. But Hermione noticed Riddle thought to himself. He saw how heavy her eyes became, how she unconsciously licked her lips, how her nipples perked up and were pressing against her top.

Laying down the paddle on top of her sweet ass. Riddle reached down into the small trunk placed on the floor beside his feet and pulled something out. Quietly he slipped on the green satin blindfold over her hazel eyes, binding it firmly into place at the back of her head. Smartly smacking her tense cheeks then placed the studded leather collar around her neck.

Leaning his mouth down close to her ear, whispering softly..."Hermione, you're my witch, you're my whore, and by nights end you're going to do exactly as your Master tells you to do."

Riddle could feel her body tremble against him as she listened to his words, pleased with her reaction, he tugged on the back of her collar for added effect. Hermione gasped in surprise at the unexpectedness of it. Gliding his hands back down her back he tantalizingly splaying the palm of his hand over her ass, before picking the paddle back up.

Rising it high up into the air, pausing momentarily before guiding it back down. Hermione suddenly clenched the cheeks tightly, knowing instinctively that the smooth surface was about to strike her. With the first blow, a whoosh of breath came from her partially opened lips.

Repeatedly Riddle smacked her with the paddle. Taking breaks from rubbing her reddening ass, to reach down lower to slide his fingertip between her gaping hole. Spreading her juices from her cunt down to her clit, rubbing circles all around it, but cruelly not touching the clit itself.

Giving up any pretenses of control, Hermione stopped trying to contain her moans. Spreading her legs, even more, inviting his fingers to invade her body. Begging him silently to give her even more pleasure, by pressing her cunt against his leg, pushing her belly even tighter against his thick cock. Rocking against his body as each strike landed its mark, his fingers driving her insane with desire, she came just as a particularly hard smack hit her sore ass. With a shattering orgasm, that hovered on the brink between pain and pleasure, she came. Quickly shoving 3 of his long fingers deep into her sopping pussy as she peeked, he started finger fucking her hard and fast. Prodding as deeply as they would reach, curving them upwards, searching for her g-spot, while his thumb furiously rubbed her clit.

Hermione's body shuddered uncontrollably with her release, sensing that she was calming down, he slowed down his actions, allowing her a moment to enjoy the feeling of completeness that goes along with a hard cum. Slipping his fingers from her dripping pussy, he placed them at her mouth. Her breathing shallow and quick, she could smell the scent of her own sex upon his fingers. Riddle rubbed her cum juices across her lips, getting even more turned on just from watching as she licked her lips clean.

As her mouth opened up, hoping, expecting for him to allow her to clean his fingers off, he instead inserted them into his own mouth. Groaning at the sweet taste as he thoroughly ate her juices from his fingers. Swiftly lifting her from his lap, he set her down. His voice was husky as he tells her "Get on your knees now before your Master. You have been a very very bad girl, Hermione, and now that your punishment is over, you have to make up your behavior to me. I want you to take my cock into your mouth and suck me off hard."

Hermione breathlessly replied, "Anything you wish of me Sir, I will do gladly." Dropping to her knees, her hands holding onto the tops of his thighs to guide her. She could feel his hands wrapping themselves tightly into her long curly hair, pulling her head down onto his cock. Hermione opened her mouth up wide to receive him more than willingly into her mouth. Flicking her tongue across the tip of his dick, lapping up his precum like a kitty does with milk, sucking the head between her full lips.

Thrusting his hips he yanked her, by her long hair, down onto him, making her swallow his huge cock all at once. Her teeth brushing against his shaft, sheathed by her lips, her cheeks sucking hard as he rammed her head up and down his length. Hermione's hands began to massage his balls and his bridge, building him up into a frenzy, her moans vibrating against his dick only furthered his need.

Riddle watched as her head bobbed off and on his cock, feeling his own climax approaching, his fingers tightened their hold onto her hair. Slamming his cock deep into her mouth, Hermione began to gag slightly because of his large size, pushing Riddle over the edge. Forcing her head down one final time, so that unbelievably her lips brushed against the base, he filled her mouth up with his hot spunk. Hermione began milking his balls, her fingers insistently rubbing against his bridge. Jerking her by the hair, he pulled her mouth from him. He finished off by giving her a huge, sticky, cum shower all over her cheeks, into her hair and onto the satin blindfold he hadn't bothered to remove.

Holding onto his dick, he began scooping up the cum from her cheeks and feeding it to her to eat. Greedily she licked her lips and her chin, trying to get every last drop. After a moments rest, Riddle reached around and snapped the blindfold from her eyes. She blinked a few times, her eyes getting used to the lighting before her gaze settled upon his handsome face. Lovingly she smiled at him; pleased with the knowledge that she had given him some pleasure.

He looked down at her pretty little face. Still wet with his fluids, his finger gathering up a trail of his spunk that had been missed, offering it to her. Sucking his finger into her mouth, she quickly cleaned it off.

Giving her an evil, wicked grin before saying, "Now you know what will happen the next time you transgress again, don't you Hermione?" Mutely she nodded her head in affirmation, managing to hide the grin, but unable to hide the gleam from her hazel eyes.

She loved being Tom Riddle’s Whore.


End file.
